Christopher Crane
The author of this article, Shade Link, asks you to stay tuned for more articles! Oh, and please read this... stay tuned for more content as well! '' "What kind of man trades another's life for a ship?" -Elizabeth Swann ''"Don't you mock us. Your father broke a man's '''arm off and beat it with a hammer, all because of a wig."'' -Chris Swordbones "Time to teach you the meaning of pain." -Chris Swordbones "Lord" Harrington shoots Chris Chris spits the bullet out "How did you...?" -Harrington "You need '''Cursed' weapons, genius."'' -Chris Chris shoots Harrington Chris Swordbones, true name Chris McCormick is a pirate, born in the mid 1600s. He is on the Top 10 Most Wanted list for the EITC. Some wish to recruit Swordbones, others want to kill him. By the time of Jack's search for the Fountain of Youth, he is 82 years old. The only reason he still looks like he is in his 30s is because he had a cursed Aztec Coin when he was twenty-three. He lifted the curse around age 65 to taste, feel satisfied, and generally feel happy, but still kept his young physical form. After the battle of Isla de Muerta, he retrieved it again. He still has the coin, and has learned to live with the curse. Despite this, some of his enemies have the capacity to kill him... Rumor has it that it is something to do with the metals being used by his enemies. It has been confirmed that, due to the effect of his cursed weapons, he can be killed by any Cursed weapon. Early Life Chris McCormick was born November 8th, 1668. Not much is known about his early life, but it is known that he was born to James and Alexandra McCormick, with two brothers, James and Richard, and one sister, Jade. Due to a financial crisis, James was forced to resort to piracy to cover his family. Unfortunately, the EITC believed Chris would be a threat as well due to him assisting his father, making the EITC attempt several times to arrest and hang him. His parents successfully killed the soldiers that came to arrest him, and decided it would be best to train him to use a gun and a sword. At one point, during training, EITC assassins stormed into his home, opening fire on Chris and his family. His mother was fatally wounded, but the rest of the family remained. During the fight, the father was shot in the heart, and told his kids to get out. The four children ran out of the house, with Chris taking the family dagger with him. They stowed away on a civilian transport ship, living in several countries for a while. Eventually, when Chris was 22, he and his siblings boarded a ship, and lived a new life in the Caribbean. The four split up eventually, living in separate areas of the Caribbean, where Chris eventually befriended the notorious Jack Sparrow. Afterwards, he changed his last name to Swordbones. He has given out the reason for his name change before, though no longer speaks about it because of the shock from everyone who heard it. In fact, somebody threatened to cut out his tongue and hang him by his hands for life if he mentioned it in his presence ever again. Life as a Pirate Chris was on a ship leaving Padres del Fuego at one point, where they eventually docked in Port Royal. Chris didn't know it was controlled by the Navy until it was near the island. However, he figured the Navy wouldn't recognize him, as he looked much different. When asked for his name, he replied with his true name. Unfortunately, an EITC soldier, the same one who led the soldiers that killed Chris's parents, recognized the name, and quickly tackled him, confiscating his Traitor's dagger in the process. Chris lived in a jail cell for years, scheduled to be hanged only a few hours from this time. Eventually, he started hearing explosions from outside his cell, and suddenly a wall exploded, knocking him out. When he awoke, Jack Sparrow was in front of him. After Chris came to, Jack introduced himself, and Chris recognized the name. He reminded Jack of who he was, then left the cell. Eventually, after speaking to a couple who were leaving the island, he reached Captain Bo Beck's ship. Minutes after, the cursed Jolly Roger appeared, killed Bo Beck, and sent Chris on his way. Swordbones eventually reached Port Royal when a smuggler ship found him floating in the ocean, where he went to an old warehouse to steal food. Suddenly, he encountered William Turner, who spared him when he realized he was friends with Jack. After Turner gave Chris a sword, he left the warehouse, where he met Tia Dalma, who was waiting outside. After a conversation, Swordbones used a stolen release order, marked by Elizabeth Swann, to escape Port Royal on a Light Sloop. He sailed for almost a year, aiding Jack Sparrow on the Pearl even to the Kraken attack, eventually encountering Barbossa, who gave him a flintlock pistol. Swordbones spent years plundering, and, when taught to use magic and Voodoo, he upgraded his pistol to a Holy Pistol, acquired various Voodoo Dolls, 3 powerful Voodoo Staves, a Bayonet, a Blunderbuss, and others. Eventually, he started upgrading his Frigate, the Black Demon, adding more and more to it before it became a War Frigate. He then painted the sails Black, and painted the ship itself Black, Green, and Blue (though it looks normal in-game... thanks a lot POTCO xD). At some point, his brother, James Swordbones, was reunited with him, where they sailed on the Black Demon. One day, however, James disappeared from the world, and wasn't seen for years. After creating a clan and leading it for years, Swordbones himself left the Caribbean for years, then returned again on an invasion on Tortuga, around September. Swordbones helped defeat Jolly Roger, then eventually acquired his first Voodoo Staff. Swordbones, now celebrating the victory, met the leader of the clan Inferno, Ned Yellowbeard. After being invited, he agreed to join Inferno, where he served them for a long time. During his time in Inferno, he went to the mysterious Isla Tormenta, which he had been years earlier. After killing a Thrall Captain by strangling it and then shooting it, he found a blade in it's belt. He took it off, and when he swung it, a black trail followed it. After leaving Isla Tormenta, he put the blade of his newfound Deepwater Sword onto his own sword, removing its blade. He showed his new sword to his guildsmates, and they looked at it in amazement. It wasn't very long until Chris discovered his Traitor's Dagger in an EITC outpost. Believing its head officer to be the one who stole it years earlier, Chris murdered him with the dagger. Months later, a fight ensued on Tortuga again, led by an undead general, who didn't make himself known until this time. During a meeting in the Faithful Bride, at which place James Swordbones returned, this general burst through the door with his lesser skeletons. During the fight, the general tried to shoot Jack Sparrow, who was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the shot that missed Jack struck James in the head, killing him almost instantly. This fueled Chris's anger, and he fought off the invasion with several other pirates. After another fight on Tormenta 2 months later, Chris Swordbones met a man called Captain Skull X, who invited him to his guild. Chris turned down the offer, but kept it in the back of his mind. Chris remained in Inferno for a few more days, but left the guild, joining Skull's Marines, a military-based guild, owned by Skull himself. In this guild, he found it better than Inferno, and was eventually made Third in Command. It wasn't too long after where he was made the Co-leader of the guild. Recently, however, he raided an EITC camp, the same one that the Marines visited only days ago. At this camp, he was greeted by a fight, which was ended quickly, resulting in Chris taking the camp as Marine territory. He found another camp on the other side of El Sudoron, and it was owned by an EITC Commander. Chris recognized his face from a picture. The Marines had been tasked with killing him for 30,000 gold. a shot to the Commander's forehead and a smoke grenade that blinded his guards was all Swordbones needed to complete his task and take the body with him. The following day, Chris had heard an EITC plot to wipe out all pirates, as well as plans for a new EITC weapon and fortress, a ship more terrifying than a Ship of the Line, and that the plans were being stored in Fort Dundee. After hearing this, Swordbones got into an EITC uniform that he stole a few years back, and managed to get past the first few guards. When one of them recognized his face, though, he was forced to kill the guard. After getting to an office in Fort Dundee, he was about to enter it, but a guard refused to let him, demanding ID. As such, Chris had to kill the guard. Afterwards, he entered the office, and found the plans on the desk in the office. Before taking them, Chris set fire to the office, then escaped via a secret passage behind a dresser. As he ran out of Fort Dundee, he ran into the guard he encountered earlier. The guard attempted to arrest Chris when he realized Fort Dundee was on fire just after Chris visited it. He also spoke to an EITC officer, realizing the name Chris used was the name of a long-dead officer. Swordbones fought back, however, and the last thing the guard heard was the motto of Skull's Marines, as a sword was violently ripped out of his stomach. Chris then went to Tortuga, and left the EITC plans on Skull's desk in his home. A few hours later, Chris learned that there were more plans sent to other forts. Chris got back to business in Fort Charles, disguised once more. Before he could enter, a cadet told him he couldn't, prompting Chris to kill the cadet. After warning the cadet's comrade to not make the same mistake, he entered the fortress. As he was looking for the office in Fort Charles, Chris encountered a guard, a rather arrogant one, who believed he was superior. Chris could only get the guard off his back by holding a gun to his head. Afterwards, he found the office, but a guard was there, making sure the plans would not be stolen. After Chris disposed of the guard, he stole the plans, but was halted by a guard as he left with them. Very much like the incident in Fort Dundee, the guard knew that the identity Swordbones used was of a dead officer, and as such, Chris was forced to kill the guard. As he made his move, however, the guard's yells alerted two EITC officers. They chased him through the fortress, but were unable to get him as he jumped off Fort Charles. Swordbones dropped the plans on the beach as he fell, then retrieved them when he swam back to shore. He then proceeded to burn them to remove all existence of the plans. The only existing plans for the new ship were in Skull's Mansion. When Chris returned to the mansion, a man entered the house a few minutes after Chris entered. Chris, who was hiding under a table, suddenly burst out of the top of it, and told him to leave. The man claimed the house was his now, even after orders to leave. As such, Swordbones was forced to get a dagger out... Days afterwards, Chris caught word of more plans in an EITC-controlled cave. He managed to get there, finding a lost village in the process. He recognized the village, as he lived in it during his early 40s before his visit to Port Royal. After slaughtering the skeletons in the destroyed village, he found the cave, and the base, using his EITC uniform as a disguise. When he entered the office in the base, he attacked and killed a guard, then proceeded to loot the area. He found an old family heirloom in a crate, then stole the EITC plans before setting fire to the building. After leaving, he was accused of destroying the base, and was attacked by guards. He managed to jump over several guards, causing some to accidentally stab and shoot each other. He eventually escaped, and gave the plans to Captain Skull. The Marines have a new 3rd in command- Mega, ex Guildmaster of Nightlock. At some point, Chris had helped in a battle of Padres del Fuego, being part of Skull's squad. After winning the battle, Chris boarded a crewmate's ship. Traveling aboard the Renegade Dragon, they were off the coast of Padres when the Renegade Dragon's captain, codenamed Dragonfury, tried to murder Chris. Fortunately for the Marine, he had some other Marines with him, who shot the traitor, and then the ship was looted. Explosives were placed in the ship, and the Marines escaped back to Padres on a dinghy. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 1.58.48 PM.png|Another loyal minion to the Navy... dead. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 2.01.55 PM.png|More plans?! Assault Chris was given yet another assignment sometime after the meeting. He was given the coordinates to an island, but was not given the name. When he entered, he found a sign that said, "INFERNO territory! Keep out, intruders!" Chris, not willing to give up, ignored the sign and continued onward, along with some other Marines. Chris ordered the Marines to not commence the assault until they saw a signal, which he then explained to them. Chris continued onward, and found several guards, who where silently assassinated. They swiftly entered a base, and were asked for ID. This prompted Chris to stab the guard, and the Marines continued onward. Several elite INFERNO guards attempted to attack the Marines, but several hidden Marines suddenly appeared. The tricky soldiers were using Phantom Spirits! This was an advantage for Chris and his allies. After 45 minutes of fighting, the base was destroyed, supplies were stolen, and the Marines took the island as their own. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.28.45 PM.png|Enjoying the French Ball. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.30.30 PM.png|Watching the dance part. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.47 PM.png|Chris gives a round of applause! File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.58 PM.png|"Nice job, guys!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.35.36 PM.png|Chris is alerted of gatecrashers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.14 PM.png|Gatecrasher in sight. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.48.48 PM.png|One of the gatecrashers are attacked. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.50.01 PM.png|"Finally, backup." File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.00.27 PM.png|Chris speaks to the Black Officers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.00.48 PM.png|More gatecrashers are cut down. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.04.54 PM.png|"After Hector!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.05.38 PM.png|Hector is cornered, only to run once again. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.06.39 PM.png|"Swords out!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.06.56 PM.png|"Got him. He's out of the game." French Ball Chris Swordbones eventually attended the French ball on March 19th, 7:22 PM. At some point, however, gatecrashers arrived, and caused trouble everywhere. Fortunately, the Black Officers arrived, and assisted Chris in dealing with them. Some gatecrashers allowed themselves to be arrested, and others fought to the death. After dealing with the scum, another one, Hector Raidgrin, arrived to the French Ball and caused trouble. Chris and a Black Officer, codenamed Gold Craver, chased him down, and eventually cornered Hector in an office below the Citadel, but he refused to be taken in. He pulled out a Viper Blade, only to be disarmed and cut down. Chris then took the Sabre as his own. New era The Marines are now working for Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. Chris now uses this position to enter Navy and EITC forts, however, he still remains as a friend of Jack Sparrow, often using his position to keep Jack out of jail. After attending the promotion of Dog Darkhayes, Chris was warned of an Undead Invasion, which he fought against with several other people. After Jolly Roger was defeated, Chris heard whimpering. He opened up a barrel to find a Cadet cowering in it. He hoisted the Cadet out of the barrel, telling him that he has failed him for the last time, before stabbing him with his Privateer's Bayonet. A Navy Officer then told Chris that a newly built fort now belongs to him. This new fort was built on the island that the Marines took from INFERNO long ago. News flash. The Marines are against the EITC once again. After receiving a letter in his office, he had orders to kill all EITC and Navy in his fort and on his island. Chris walked out of his office and alerted several Marines about this. They each passed it on until every member of Skull's Marines was no longer allies with the EITC. After setting up a perimeter, the Marines killed the Navy and EITC, and eventually all Navy and EITC were dead. Imperial War strikes at Rebel captain Mark, but misses.]] Chris Swordbones, now known as "Hermit", played a role in the Imperial War. Though absent at the first battle, he fought in the second, killing multiple Rebels who were attempting to kill Samuel Redbeard, which Skull's Marines has allied with once more. During the fight, he faced off with two Rebels, Mark and Halle. They managed to knock him to the ground, attempting to strangle him. He simply laughed at them and pointed out he had a cursed Aztec coin. After kicking them off of him, Hermit drew his Deepwater Blade, ready to fight. Later on in the fight, he faced off with Rebel Captain Mark. They dueled in the middle of the fight, with Mark being a good match in the sword fight against the immortal Marine. Finally, Hermit managed to gain the upper hand, and cut Mark on the arm. He quickly ran from Hermit and ordered several Rebels to attack him. Hermit struck them down with a single blow with his Deepwater Blade, then went into Fury Mode, where his blade glowed with fire. As Hermit was ready to strike Mark again, a female rebel, Halle, attempted to shoot Samuel Redbeard, but was quickly struck on the chest, and she fell onto Mark's shoulders. Mark was distracted, and Hermit stabbed him with his sword. After killing multiple Rebels, the fight ended, and the Rebels in the fight panicked and broke apart, fleeing to various areas on Padres Del Fuego. Hermit and his allies chased several of them down, and after killing as many as they could, they declared the victory as theirs. Hunt for Mary Lash Hermit has now been given a task; find and kill Mary Lash. She caused multiple problems and killed allies of the Marines. The first person he went to was Woodruff, who he asked to tell him where she was. Woodruff simply said he would not tell Hermit unless he killed several Crabs who ate his friends. After killing the Crabs, Woodruff demanded rum. Hermit was getting tired of doing people's chores, so he unsheathed his Deepwater Blade, used its Cursed Fire power, and threatened to kill Woodruff. Woodruff gave in, and told Hermit where Mary was. Hermit tossed him a rum bottle as a reward, and went to Isla Perdida to assassinate her. Hermit found his target cowering in the Queen's Nest. He swiftly unsheathed his sword and cut her across the head. He showed her head to the man ordering her death, and was paid 60,000 gold. Destruction of the Marines At some point, a man known as Captain Leon infiltrated Skull's Marines, and successfully destroyed it. Hermit was given instructions to find Leon and find out who he worked for. After successfully finding Leon and brutally torturing him, he found out who employed him. After stabbing the traitor and looting him, Hermit began a search for Pearson Wright. He has hired several people to find Pearson, and will offer thousands of gold to anyone who brings Pearson to him alive, his only reason being, "I wish to crucify him. He is a man who has the voice and behavior of a four-year old." Leon survives Unfortunately, Leon was revived by several followers, whom Leon simply saw as expendable assets. Hermit found him on Tortuga, revealing his intentions on destroying the EITC just as he did to the Marines. Leon then ran off, leaving his few followers behind. Hermit swiftly cut them down, but Leon got away. Hermit wrote a letter and sent it to Samuel Redbeard, hoping he would realize what Leon is truly up to. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.18.17 PM.png|Hermit disguised as a salesman. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.19.29 PM.png|On the outside of Leon's home, after getting through the wall. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.20.25 PM.png|Near the entrance to Leon's house. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.32.29 PM.png|Entering. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.51.22 PM.png|Apparently killing Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.56.13 PM.png|Caught by the real Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 12.59.15 PM.png|Leon is pushed over the balcony. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.06.33 PM.png|The duel continues. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.07.11 PM.png|About to defeat Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 12.42.05 PM.png|Leon is pushed to his death. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.13.48 PM.png|SPLAT File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.13.31 PM.png|"Yep, he's dead." File:Screen shot 2011-04-18 at 12.40.40 PM.png|"Hi Matt." Attempted assassination After gaining information from an unknown person about the location of Leon's home, Hermit set out for it. He managed to pose as a salesman, and then picked off the guards, who did not yet know Leon was a double agent. After infiltrating Leon's home, he quickly attacked and killed a man, believing him to be Leon. He felt somebody cock a pistol behind him, and quickly turned around, slicing the real Leon's pistol in half. Leon quickly ran out the door, but was followed by Hermit. When Hermit ran out of the door after Leon, he found the Silver Freeze dagger pointed at him. He continued to duel Leon, knocking his dagger out of his hand. Leon unsheathed his Sword, only to find Hermit kicking him in the chest, knocking him off a balcony, where he landed near the exit of his home's exterior wall. Leon jumped back to his feet, grabbed his cursed Sword, knowing it could kill Hermit (though Hermit has Aztec Gold, his interaction with Cursed weapons makes him vulnerable to them), and the duel continued. Leon, attempting to execute a killing blow, was caught off-guard, where Hermit stabbed him, and flung him over the edge of his home down to the beach below. Hermit, before jumping down to check, claimed Leon's dropped daggers as his own. Now, Hermit did some investigation with his friends. They realized Pearson was innocent in the destruction of the Marines, so the bounty was removed. Afterward, he was invited to a secret Fort to meet with Atticus Bitter, who Pearson Wright was also meeting with. Though Pearson didn't arrive, Hermit was invited by Atticus Bitter to be a Captain in the Raven Fleet. Hermit chose to give it a try, and alas, the Black Demon is in the Raven Fleet. File:EITC vs Rebels.png|The EITC attempts negotiation with the Rebels. The Funeral At some point, Pearson Hristov, old name Pearson Wright, had been hanged. After Hermit and several friends celebrated the death of Pearson, Hermit found a second funeral being held on a Frigate. Hermit interrupted it by firing on it with the cannons of the Black Demon. Hermit was recognized, and Pearson's friends opened fire, because Hermit had given the location of where Pearson was, thus allowing his capture and eventual hanging. After a fierce battle, Hermit docked on Isla Tormenta and hid underwater for his enemies. When they found him, he jumped out of the water and cut down several of his foes. His last target remaining was Cadet, an old friend of Pearson. Since Cadet showed rather insane behavior, even pulling his sword out at Hermit, the latter was forced to simply shoot Cadet. Hermit kicked the body, and received no reaction. He then left Tormenta to see his old friend, Ned Yellowbeard. File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.56.33 PM.png|Sailing to the Frigate. File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.56.53 PM.png|The Black Demon opens fire. File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.57.37 PM.png|Waiting in the water. Saving the Black Pearl Keeping his promise to Jack Sparrow, Hermit set out to rescue the Black Pearl from the Royal Navy. Since he was Second-in-command of the Royal Military, he had the feeling he could rescue it. However, some of the people he brought with them were pirates, and the guards denied his access. Because of this, Hermit pulled out his Deepwater Blade and got ready to fight. After rescuing the Black Pearl and sinking the Goliath, he reported to Jack Sparrow on Tortuga. File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 9.52.01 PM.png|Hermit receives Jack's thanks. A few days after, Hermit came to a friend of his, King John Breasly of England. When he found him, he also encountered Carlos Clemente, a friend of Pearson. Carlos drew his Sword and repeatedly threatened Hermit. Hermit simply pulled his sword out of his hand and threw it over a balcony, and laughed at Carlos's pathetic attempts. Carlos then tried to start an uproar against Hermit, but failed. He then "toddled", as Hermit described it, away from everybody throwing a temper tantrum, even throwing racial slurs at Hermit, leaving everyone in a shocked (O_o)state. Hermit then attempted to kill Carlos, but he escaped. Hermit was unhappy about this, stating that, due to his cannibalistic nature, he intended on eating Carlos. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.48.16 PM.png|The bombing of the outer wall. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.51.03 PM.png|The first guards are taken out. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.23.24 PM.png|"EITC" soldiers try to bar the entrance. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.51.33 PM.png|Hermit takes down one guard, while several Marines attack another. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.51.58 PM.png|Harrington and his bodyguard watch the fight. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.52.13 PM.png|After taking out the bodyguard, Hermit engages with Harrington. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.53.25 PM.png|Harrington shoots Hermit. File:Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 5.53.50 PM.png|Harrington is shot back. Invasion Recently, King John Breasly gave the Marines a mission: Take out his former Lord Marshall, who claimed to still be the Lord Marshall. The Marines immediately set a course for "Lord" Harrington's island, where their invasion started with the bombing of the outer wall. After bombing the wall, the Marines killed the guards at the Fort, and came across several "EITC" soldiers blocking the entrance. The Marines attacked them with Hermit cutting down one of them quickly, then moving onto another guard. As he dueled him, the Marines dealt with their Elite. As the Marines swept across the Fort, killing the guards, Hermit went to the top to engage with Harrington. He threw a dagger into Harrington's bodyguard from behind, then kicked him, sending him falling from the balcony. Hermit jumped away as Harrington drew his Sword, and immediately engaged in a Swordfight with him. Hermit then kicked Harrington over the edge of the Fort, but he managed to survive, but with major injuries. Harrington rolled down the staircase, and got up. Hermit jumped down from the Fortress, with his Sword ready. Harrington dove to the ground, grabbing his dropped pistol, and shot Hermit in the mouth. Hermit gargled, and appeared to be dying, but suddenly stood up again, and spat the bullet back out. Harrington looked at Hermit in confusion, and asked how he did that. Hermit replied with, "You need Cursed weapons, genius", and he shot him back with his gun. Harrington fell off a ledge and into lava that was behind him. Hermit claimed his dropped hat as his own, and brought it to King Breasly, and the Marines received 500,000 gold in return. File:Screen shot 2011-05-13 at 7.38.07 PM.png|James is put under arrest. File:Screen shot 2011-05-13 at 7.45.12 PM.png|James jumps into the water. File:Screen shot 2011-05-13 at 7.45.44 PM.png|"What's his fate?" File:Screen shot 2011-05-13 at 7.46.26 PM.png|"Finish him." Hunt for James Recently, John Breasly's son, James, was caught planning against him, and shown to be insane. When Hermit attempted to arrest him, with the aide of Captain Robert, Edgar Wildrat, Matthew Blastshot, and several others, James pushed everyone down and ran out of the building they were in. He then jumped over a ledge and into the ocean, and swam away. Hermit chased after him, and pointed his Bayonet at him, saying he and Edgar simply wanted to negotiate. When James refused, Hermit and the others chased him again to a well. When James finally gave in, he was too late. Hermit drew his Deepwater Blade, activated Fury Mode, and struck him down, then tossed him down the well. A new war A war has begun. Carlos Clemente started to wage war against Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of the EITC. Benjamin, however, appointed the newly-resurrected Leon as his third-in-command. Hermit found Leon and the rest of the Co. Empire duking it out with Clemente and the few followers of the deceased Samuel Harrington. After a while, Hermit joined in, and pinned Clemente down, snapping at him repeatedly due to his cannibalistic nature. Clemente kicked Hermit off, and tried to attack him with his sword. Hermit managed to bite off one of Clemente's ring fingers, and took his ring away in the process as a trophy. Clemente quickly ran from the fight, vowing to return again. The Co. Empire then pointed their weapons at Clemente's last ally in the area, Gastro. He managed to escape, and the battle was held in favor of the Co. Empire. Hermit was surprised at Leon's apparent change in heart, and decided to watch him for a while. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.26.02 PM.png|Hermit sets sail for Asia. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.26.38 PM.png|Hermit is caught off-guard. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.28.11 PM.png|"May I join?" File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.29.33 PM.png|Trial 1 File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.31.27 PM.png|Hermit and his fellow Ninjas infiltrate the Samurai base. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.32.52 PM.png|Hermit's targets File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.32.09 PM.png|Hermit jumps down to ambush his targets. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.34.31 PM.png|Hermit kills the first bodyguard. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.34.01 PM.png|Ready for the final showdown. File:Screen shot 2011-05-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|The Samurai Leader is dead. New training Hermit recently was hearing about the groups known as Ninjas, and heard about their appearance and fighting style. Hermit felt inspired by them, so he chose to sail to South-eastern Asia to train to be one. After many months, he found a training camp for the Ninjas, Hermit was grabbed from behind by a Ninja. The Ninja tried to cut his throat, but Hermit kicked her in the stomach, turned around, kneed her in the stomach, and finished her off with his Sword. He walked up to a class of Ninjas-in-training, and requested he could join them. The teacher told him he was unworthy, but Hermit was determined to learn the teachings. He asked the teacher how he could prove he was worthy, and the teacher chose to assign him some trials. First he was to learn to mind his surroundings. Hermit listened carefully, and heard a faint footstep behind him. He immediately turned around and cut down two Ninjas who were behind him. Several more attacked him with their blades, but he bested them easily. After passing his trial, which took half an hour, he was to be taught patience. He was forced to wait a full day for his third trial, thus teaching him patience. After years of training, Hermit was considered the best student, and was given his last trial: There was recently a war between the Ninjas and the Samurai. Hermit was to locate a Samurai base and kill their leader with only 4 fellow Ninjas. He infiltrated the base successfully, and killed the guards on the outside. He sent his fellow Ninjas to deal with the other guards on the outside and inside, while he was to take down the leader. He climbed on top of the ceiling, and suddenly dropped down, cutting down one of the Samurai Leader's bodyguards, then broke the other's neck in mere seconds. He pointed his Deepwater Blade at the Samurai Leader, who pulled his katana out. They dueled as the other four Ninjas dealt with the guards silently, and Hermit finally ended the duel by cutting the Samurai's Sword-wielding hand off. The Leader kicked Hermit through a window, and used his other hand to stab Hermit in the chest. Hermit looked down, then removed his mask, and the moonlight shined on him, revealing his skeletal form. The Leader cursed at Hermit and called him a Demon, but was interrupted when Hermit struck him with his Deepwater Blade. Hermit took the Leader's Armor and katana, and delivered the Armor to his teacher. The teacher appreciated Hermit, and considered him one of the Ninjas. Hermit thanked his teacher for accepting him, and told him he will return another time. Saying that, Hermit sailed back to the Caribbean to try his new training on some enemies, hoping it would aide him in the war against Carlos Clemente. The death of Carlos Clemente The final battle in the war against Pearson Wright's brother, Carlos Clemente, started. Hermit was on a trip to Spain, and was encountered by Captain Leon, whose neck Hermit pushed his Sword to. He lowered his Blade, and made a deal with Leon, as well as Leon's group. Hermit was to give them a specific signal to commence the coup against Pearson. Hermit sneaked into Pearson's castle, killing guards and making sure no visible marks in their uniforms were made. He tossed the uniforms out windows to Leon and his group members outside the castle, then finally got one for himself. Hermit stormed into Pearson's room, and tossed a grenade. It exploded, destroying the middle section of the floor, and the pieces dropped onto multiple floors below. The phony guards heard the sound of the domino effect, and the coup began. Hermit dueled Carlos, as Leon and his members killed the guards, and advanced to the top. The duel led to the outside of Carlos's tower, miles from the ground. The moon shined on Hermit multiple times, revealing his skeletal form, and shocking Carlos. Hermit noted that in several parts of the battle, he took multiple bites out of Carlos, taking a grand total of 3 fingers. Finally, Leon entered Carlos's room, and destroyed one of the windows onto the outside of the tower. Carlos was trapped, but he wasn't going to give up. Carlos quickly decapitated Hermit when he was in skeletal form. Hermit's body caught the head, and fell off the tower, and Leon began to fight Carlos. Hermit, hanging from a gargoyle on the tower, head-in-hand, moved into the moonlight to fit his head on, then got out of the moonlight. The wound healed, and Hermit was ready for battle again. Carlos and Leon were on the roof of the former's tower, dueling ferociously. Hermit scaled the tower on the outside, and when he reached the top, he found Leon performing Blade Storm on Carlos. The final move of the combo, the stab, hit Carlos, who yelled in pain. Carlos kicked Leon in the groin, and was helped up by Hermit. Hermit shot Carlos in the shoulders with a double-barreled pistol, disabling his ability to use his arms to fight. Hermit and Leon, a temporary team, finished Carlos off with their Swords, and Hermit took one of Carlos's Swords as a trophy. Leon offered Hermit a position in the Spanish Government when he takes it over, and asked him to help him destroy the current members. Hermit turned it down, and left Spain while the rest of the coup began. Trivia *Though immortal due to his Aztec Coin, he has been interacting with Cursed Blades. Ever since he first touched a Cursed Sword, his Aztec Curse was weakened. Now he can be killed by Cursed Weapons. *Hermit has the odd habit of collecting the hats of his best kills. *Hermit has been confirmed to be a cannibal. *Hermit is a very formidable opponent; if you fight him, bring your strongest weapons. *Hermit is known to be experienced in psychology. *Hermit's cannibalistic nature and experience in psychology was inspired by the villain Hannibal Lector. Gallery File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.14 AM.png|Getting past the first guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.38 AM.png|Over the bridge... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.18 AM.png|...and past the guards... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.27 AM.png|...look out, plannies... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.07 AM.png|...die, bag o' lard! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.26 AM.png|The plans are found File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.50 AM.png|Before taking them, Chris sets fire to the office, destroying the records in it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.08.41 AM.png|"Mess with the best, die like the rest!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.09.44 AM.png|A special delivery... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.43.48 AM.png|A guard interferes, but is killed. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.44.56 AM.png|The second guard is warned. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.45.25 AM.png|Entering the fortress for real File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.13 AM.png|A guard bugs Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.38 AM.png|"Great, another guard." File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.53.48 AM.png|Said guard is dealt with. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.54.08 AM.png|"Oh great, trouble." File:Screen_shot_2011-02-16_at_12.02.16_PM.png|"Geronimo!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 5.54.45 PM.png|Chris, while on his way to an EITC-controlled cave, sees a burning village, the village he once lived in when he was 40. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.08.37 PM.png|Chris continues to the cave, where he asks for directions while in disguise. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.25.26 PM.png|Chris found the room he's after, but it's guarded. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.39.16 PM.png|"Die!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Chris knocks the officer down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.31 PM.png|"I'm done wasting time!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.47 PM.png|"Curse you, Swordbones... curse you..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.55.40 PM.png|"Just as I thought, more plans." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.15.15 PM.png|Chris finds a doll that was a family heirloom. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.25.15 PM.png|Chris burns the office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.31.08 PM.png|The building burns. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.33.50 PM.png|"Ha! Stupid guards!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.07 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.39 PM.png|...die like the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 5.58.01 PM.png|Chris attacks the guards that interfered with his attack. File:Screen_shot_2011-02-18_at_6.09.50_PM.png|Another guard tries to interfere. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.10.30 PM.png|The same guard fights Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.44 PM.png|Another guard arrives to assist Chris's opponent, who Chris knocks down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.55 PM.png|The nosey guard is killed... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.15.43 PM.png|...and so is the first. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.34.53 PM.png|(Good, I'm in the upper levels) File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.21 PM.png|"Don't mind me, just heading for a little 'chat'" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.32 PM.png|"Uh oh..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.36.09 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.55.30 PM.png|...die... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.58.05 PM.png|...like... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.11.52 PM.png|...the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.17.09 PM.png|Chris finds a door to the head office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.32.52 PM.png|Chris gets permission to enter. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.33.10 PM.png|Chris finds more plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.08 PM.png|An officer catches him stealing the plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.52 PM.png|Chris kills the guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.04.57 PM.png|"Now, where was I?" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.07.43 PM.png|Chris searches for a way out, now that another guard has just ran off to alert the guards. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.24.38 PM.png|Chris blows a hole in the wall. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.31.03 PM.png|"Oh... perfect..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.33.08 PM.png|The epic jump... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.41.41 PM.png|SPLAT Fortunately, Chris makes it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 1.10.57 PM.png|An attempted assassination... File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.15.59 PM.png|Chris sneaks onto an EITC ship. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.20.04 PM.png|Chris duels a guard. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.20.52 PM.png|Chris kills the ship's captain and first mate. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.23.52 PM.png|Chris destroys the ship and escapes. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.14.45 PM.png|Dealing with the guards on the outside. File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 10.12.09 PM.png|Chris infiltrates an INFERNO base. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.21.32 PM.png|In the courtyard. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.25.02 PM.png|Chris disguises himself. File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 10.13.15 PM.png|Chris speaks to guards disguised as Navy officers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.26.52 PM.png|Hiding from a guard. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.27.26 PM.png|Speaking to more guards. File:Screenshot 2011-03-13 22-53-50.jpg|Two guards bar Chris from entering an office. More will be added soon. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.08.11 PM.png|Chris in his new uniform. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.14.24 PM.png|A Grunt informs Chris of the Invasion. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.32.22 PM.png|The promotion of Dog Darkhayes. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.34.10 PM.png|Chris rushes to the Invasion. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.41.44 PM.png|Jolly knocks Chris down. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.46.50 PM.png|The cowardly Cadet. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.48.23 PM.png|The Cadet is killed and absorbed. File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 3.07.29 PM.png|After Pearson's funeral. File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 4.21.43 PM.png|burning the grave of Pearson. File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 4.22.29 PM.png|retrieving the corpse. File:Screen shot 2011-04-30 at 4.19.31 PM.png|Hermit puts salt on Pearson Signature 'Chris Swordbones Chris' Userbox Achievements Category:Pirates Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:SS Shadow Crew Member